Sports have always been a group activity by which a group of individuals gather together to compete against one another or against teams of people. The social element of assembling sporting events facilitates cooperation, camaraderie, competition, and friendship. However, the traditional mechanisms of organizing sporting events provide many difficulties to organizing sporting events. Conventionally, organizing sporting events occurs among groups of people whom know one another and via word of mouth. Often communication between strangers or making others aware of a users desire to compete an event does not occur unless an individual has contact information of another individual. For instance, an individual who wants to participate in an athletic event at a given time and within a given location will likely call a group of close friends to compete and if such organization fails the individual will have exhausted his options. Given the issues related to organizing group events, there is a need for a technology that provides a solution to such issues.